Dancing with my bones
by Kaleren
Summary: Lo observo bailar sobre la tierra húmeda. Por entre viejas y olvidadas lápidas. El cielo nublado yacía quieto y persistente, regalando gotas de lluvia que caían por su sedoso cabello castaño y delineaban su esbelta figura. Y finalmente se encontró siendo penetrado por una hermosa mirada esmeralda.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren (Riren)

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

Posible OoC (?). Relación Chico x Chico

Aún está en decisión la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá :"v

 **Prólogo**

En un pequeño pueblo, donde habitaban un determinado número de personas, en lo profundo de una calle cerrada, se imponía una gran mansión. Sumida en la más tenebrosa oscuridad, se hallaba prohibida para peatones curiosos. Vivía rodeada por grandes portones y era vigilada por fornidos guardias las 24 horas del día durante todo el año.

Dentro de esta, corría y reía un joven adolescente, mientras decoraba el suelo con pétalos rotos y marchitos, dejando casi inexistentes a las bellas flores que iluminaban las esquinas de la gran casa. La esencia misma que emanaba la vida de una persona o animal carecía de sentido en el lúgubre e infernal mundo que había creado. Con pasos lentos se acercó al sillón de terciopelo rojo, situado en medio del gran salón, para después sentarse y comenzar a acariciar al pequeño felino de mirada vacía y de pelaje pútrido cubierto de tierra. Esta iba dejando un rastro que recorría desde el sillón, cruzando todo el salón, y terminaba perdiéndose en la ventana de la derecha a la entrada principal.

Una pala vieja descansaba en el suelo frío.

Dando leves suspiros susurró el joven para sí mismo:

"No es bueno molestar a los muertos, Eren"

.

.

Afuera, el cielo decoraba con nubes grises al pueblo que esperaba la llegada de un visitante.


	2. The beautiful corpse

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren (Riren)

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

Probable aburrimiento por parte del lector TTuTT

Posible OoC (?). Relación Chico x Chico

* * *

 **Omaiga! ¡Tres comentarios! XD Estoy muy feliz, literalmente temblé cuando los leí (aunque tarde en hacerlo -3-), muchas gracias por escribir tan lindos reviews. Este cap va dedicado a ustedes ewe**

 **P.D.: Lamento mucho la tardanza xv**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: The beautiful corpse.**

Esa mañana despertó más cansado de lo habitual, sumió su mirada en las suaves sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, y apretó con fuerza los párpados. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, parecía querer olvidarse de un mal sueño. Después de despejar su mente, prosiguió a salir de la cama. Al lado derecho de esta se encontraba una mesita de noche, y sobre ella descansaba su celular. Lo levantó con lentitud, desbloqueó la pantalla, y observó los innumerables mensajes que había enviado un número odiado por él. Seguido de eso lo puso en vibrador.

Se encamino hacia la puerta del baño de la habitación, llevándose el celular consigo. Sintió una leve brisa que le produjo escalofríos recorriendo toda su columna. Había olvidado que durmió sin camisa, y solo los pantalones de su pijama impedían que se considerará un nudista. Se pasó su mano por sus lacios cabellos azabaches mientras soltaba un suspiro. Realmente lamentaba haberse dormido hasta tan entrada la madrugada. Revisar el papeleo que le enviaban a última hora algún día podría acabar con su paciencia y salud. Antes de abrir la puerta dirigió su vista hacia sus pies descalzos, un tono morado pálido los rodeaba tenuemente. Chasqueó su lengua y se volvió por sobre sus pasos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien el clima era realmente frío, debía estar loco por dormir con poca ropa. Tomó un suéter blanco, un pantalón gris holgado, un bóxer de color negro ajustado y unos calcetines blancos con lunares azules. A pesar de su personalidad tosca y mal hablada, debía admitir que eran lindos y le gustaba como le quedaban.

Se posó frente a la puerta y giro la manija.

Se observó en el espejo durante varios minutos, quedándose estático e imperturbable. Delineaba con sus ojos grises las facciones de su cara, pasó por sus finas cejas, por aquellos labios perfectos y codiciados, recorrió su suave cuello y llegó a su abdomen trabajado. Hacer este tipo de cosas se volvió un hábito en él después de no encontrar a ninguna persona que se considerara digna de tocarlo. Acomodo la ropa sobre el lavamanos; quería salir rápido, colocarse la ropa y mantener su calor corporal. Después se fue quitando la única prenda que vestía. Se deslizo con sensual lentitud por sus firmes muslos, continúo por sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Saco un pie tras otro, y entro a la ducha, dejando el pantalón en el suelo.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente, para luego dejarse llevar por la alta temperatura, no le importaba que quemara cada centímetro de su delicada piel, solo deseaba deshacerse del frío insoportable. Con sus manos dirigía el camino del agua para calentar cada parte de su cuerpo. Transcurridos unos minutos terminó sintiéndose renacido. Con un poco de prisa, al sentir como volvía a helarse, se vistió y salió. Miró el lavamanos, agarró el cepillo de dientes y se cepilló con tranquilidad.

Ya en la sala de estar comenzó a escuchar un leve zumbido. Miró su celular con pereza sin cambiar su semblante serio, visualizaba la pantalla en la que venía escrito: " _Usted tiene 12 nuevos mensajes"._ Todos eran de esa persona fastidiosa. Abrió el más reciente, sorprendiéndose al instante, deseando que su vista se encontrara borrosa y rogando que ese momento fuera la continuación de su pesadilla matutina. En el mensaje se podía leer: " _Voy en camino, estoy a 5 minutos de tu departamento"._

Pronto otro mensaje llego: _"Estoy frente a tu puerta, ven y ábreme, pitufo"._

Su cara palideció, luego su semblante cambio a uno más serio. Corrió hacia la puerta principal, la cual abrió con fuerza, la luz de la mañana opaco su visión impidiéndole esquivar los brazos que se colaron por su cuello atrapándolo y empujándolo hasta caer de espaldas. El golpe que recibió en su cabeza lo aturdió dejándolo más tiempo tumbado en el suelo sin oportunidad de eliminar a la peste que acababa de invadir su hogar. La risa que escucho finalmente hizo que reaccionara, con su rodilla golpeo el estómago de la persona contraria, quien se movió a la izquierda mientras se removía incomoda por el dolor latente.

\- ¡Eres un bruto!- gritó Hanji, aún dolida por el golpe de bienvenida de Levi.

\- Cállate. Es tu culpa por no avisar antes que vendrías.-dijo Levi dirigiéndose a la cocina, alcanzo una taza y vertió el café frío de la noche pasada en el interior.

-¡Imbécil, insensible! ¡Pero claro que te avise!- Hanji olvido la incomodidad en su vientre para sacar su celular del bolsillo derecho mostrándole a Levi la pantalla- ¡Mira! ¡37 mensajes no fueron suficientes! ¡¿Acaso querías serenata?!

Levi miraba sin interés a la mujer con celular en mano. Sorbió de su taza y se sentó en el sofá, tomando el control remoto situado en la mesa de centro, apretó el botón de "encendido", segundos después el ruido del noticiero matutino se colaba por sus oídos.

-No es mala idea, para que sepas soy costoso- susurro bebiendo de su taza.

Hanji observo con cautela la figura de Levi, se levantó caminando hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Rayos, eres raro- dijo divertida.

Levi formo, casi imperceptiblemente, una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso debería decirlo yo de ti- suspiro dejando su taza en la mesa y volviendo su vista al noticiero- Y bien, ¿A qué viniste a interrumpir mi preciosa paz?-

La castaña miraba atenta la taza roja, dudando por un momento sobre comentarle el asunto que la había arrastrado a ese departamento. Meditaba la información en su mente buscando una manera sutil de soltarle toda la sopa. Carraspeo un poco.

-Levi- el nombrado la volteo a ver, era sumamente extraño escuchar ese tono de voz tan serio en ella.

-Hanji-

-Levi, yo…-Hanji acortaba la distancia entre los dos mirando fijamente los profundos ojos grises de Levi.

-Hanji, tú…-la cercanía de la susodicha era un tanto inquietante.

-Levi, yo…-guio sus labios a la oreja del contrario- …déjame cagar en tu baño-

-…- su cara se deformo rápidamente a una asqueada, para después explotar- ¡Lárgate a cagar a otro sitio, idiota!-

La mujer de lentes se lanzó al piso soltando grandes carcajadas, dejando aturdido a Levi con su molesta voz. Levi solo pudo observarla fastidiado para luego sobarse su frente ejerciendo cierta fuerza. Hanji detuvo su escandalo limpiándose una lagrimilla que escapaba de su ojo derecho. Ciertamente, molestar a Levi era parte de su entretenimiento personal.

Pero hablando seriamente, venía por otro asunto.

-Bien, me detendré-

-Eso espero. O te romperé el único ovario que te queda-sentenció sin una pisca de mentira en su voz.

Hanji tembló asustada, aún tenía la esperanza de ser madre.

-Los altos mandos me enviaron. Quieren que te mudes, de nuevo-

Levi suspiro irritado. Esos estúpidos. ¿Quiénes se creían? Solo por recibir mejor paga que él y por fundar la compañía ya se creían los dueños del mundo. Chasqueó la lengua. Los malditos tenían varios puntos a su favor, pero un día de estos los obligaría a tragar tierra. Miró a Hanji, quien estudiaba su rostro buscando algún trasto de resistencia. Levi atrapó su mirada y frunció los labios.

-Más te vale obedecer lo que ellos ordenan-

-¿Acaso no has pensado lanzarte desde un puente para nunca volver?- entro nuevamente a la cocina, tomo unas galletas de avena y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Hanji lo siguió en silencio. Examino el pequeño cuarto de paredes blancas.

-Lo he hecho y ganas no me faltan pero, ¿Qué harías tú sin mi sensualidad alrededor?-

El pelinegro acerco una gran maleta azul oscuro que se encontraba en la esquina del armario, la coloco sobre la cama, y recogió y metió toda su ropa dentro de ella.

-Para empezar, dudo que alguien en su sano juicio te considere atractiva- cerro la maleta y la bajo.

Con anticipación había dejado un cambio de ropa sobre la cama, temía que estos casos volvieran a ocurrir, deseaba permanecer en un solo lugar, establecerse y vivir solo.

Sobre el suéter se colocó un saco casual color negro, se quitó los pantalones holgados para ponerse unos jeans ajustados que moldeaban sus piernas, y para finalizar unos botines modernos. Hanji veía todo con aburrimiento.

-Estoy listo -se encamino a la salida con la maleta- ¿A dónde me enviarán esta vez esos ineptos?

Caminaron hacía la salida del departamento, tomaron el ascensor del edificio y ahí Hanji aprovecho para mostrarle unos papeles arrugados junto con un pasaporte y boletos de avión. Levi los tomo y analizo en silencio.

 _"Inglaterra"._

¿Era acaso una broma?

-El vuelo parte a la 1:35 de la tarde. Tendrás que esperar tu turno ya que aún temprano. El hospedaje ya está resuelto, de igual forma tu nuevo trabajo-recitaba los datos sin mirar realmente a ningún punto en específico.

-Espera, ¿Por qué debe ser en ese lugar? –dijo molesto. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el clima bastardo de Inglaterra.

-No te quejes, es mejor que ir al desierto –salieron del ascensor, pasaron por recepción y cruzaron las puertas de cristal hacía la calle.

Cerró sus ojos, respiro hondo y acepto la misión que le otorgaron.

Frente al gran edificio un taxi con la puerta del pasajero abierta esperaba por ellos.

-De acuerdo, solo será otro maldito trabajo con una excelente paga, ¿cierto? –dijo Levi interrogando a Hanji con la mirada.

-La mejor, te aseguro que morirás solo y rico–aseguro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Introdujo su maleta primero, adentrándose con cansancio al taxi cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Su compañera quedó fuera de este sobre la acera. Escuchó el motor del auto rugir y emprendió su camino. Giro su cabeza ligeramente para poder observar a Hanji, ella se despedía con un ligero movimiento en su mano derecha. Volvió su a fijar su vista al frente, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

.

.

Admiraba su delgada figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, un corto vestido de color negro con mangas largas cubría su ser. Su largo cabello castaño caía por sobre sus hombros con delicadeza, sin ningún tipo de calzado caminó hasta la cómoda de madera barnizada tomando un lápiz labial de color rojo intenso. Dirigió la punta hacía sus carnosos labios y lo deslizo con cautela. Giro su rostro contemplándose nuevamente en el espejo. Las joyas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos complementaban su bello aspecto.

Sonrío dulcemente y salió de la oscura habitación rumbo a la entrada de la casa. Bajo las escaleras hacía el primer piso tomando asiento en el sillón de terciopelo rojo, debía esperar a al nuevo tutor tal y como su padre le había ordenado. Se mantuvo en silencio durante todo momento, y solo hablo cuando escucho varias voces llamándole:

 _"Eres hermoso, Eren"._ Dijo una voz ronca.

 _"¡Te ves bien, Eren!"._ Grito otra más aguda, como si hubiera sido la de una mujer.

 _"¡Eren, Eren, Eren….!"_ Gritaban con devoción voces espeluznantes provocando un eco por todo el recinto.

El castaño permanecía inmóvil sobre el sillón.

-Eren se arregló para él –contestó el chico de tez morena esbozando una inocente sonrisa –Eren espera por él-

Acaricio la fotografía que sus manos sostenían con tanto recelo, mientras detallaba las facciones serias de la persona dentro de ella. Sin levantar su vista sabía de antemano que incontables manchas negras danzaban delante de él dando paso al crepúsculo vespertino.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer ;v**


	3. The other side of street

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren (Riren)

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

Posible OoC (?). Relación chico x chico.

* * *

 **¡Lo siento tanto! Sé que no merezco su perdón y no tengo excusas para justificarme QAQ Aún así me gustaría que siguieran leyendo esta humilde historia. Se los compesaré publicando más seguido. También agradezco los reviews que dejaron del cap anterior. Este cap es corto pero es para ustedes :3**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: The other side of street.**

Supuso que el tiempo no mejoraría. La lluvia caía intensamente, mojaba a los hombres desprevenidos y hacia correr el maquillaje de las mujeres. La habilidad de escape de ciertos individuos le impresionaba, observaba desde el interior de una cafetería el fenómeno más impropio que alguna vez la lluvia y el viento juntos hayan practicado. Pensó que tal vez era uno de esos días en el que uno se decía: "Deseo joderles la vida a las personas". Incluso parece que la naturaleza pensaba lo mismo.

— "Cobardes sean los que huyen del castigo divino, o más bien, valientes sean los que advierten a los demás de su incompetencia". — Recitó entre dientes. Pensándolo bien quizás el mismo quería joderles la vida a las personas.

Suspiro con pesadez.

La madre naturaleza no era piadosa en días como estos, creyó que al menos unos cuantos inocentes animales se salvarían. Sinceramente, ya no tenía la confianza de adivinar la suerte de los demás. Como la de aquel perro que recorre la acera tratando de esquivar la horda de zapatos y tacones que buscan pisotearlo; aun así, su pobre corazón siguió sin ablandarse.

Salió del lugar siendo protegido por su fiel paraguas azul marino y caminó un par de metros hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, durante su corta caminata mantuvo su atención hacía lo que ocurría al otro lado de la calle: logró visualizar el momento exacto en el que tres hombres cayeron encima de una joven mujer de vestido lila.

"Al menos cayeron sobre algo suave", pensó mientras reía sutilmente.

A los autos poco o nada parecía importarles el hecho de lanzar agua sucia sobre los histéricos transeúntes, más bien buscaban escapar del malhumorado clima.

—Egoístas de mierda—Murmuraba con enojo a la par que fruncía su entrecejo.

En el caso de Levi era distinto. Sobre la impecable vestimenta que portaba, ni una sola gota de la asquerosa agua, de indescifrable color, ha encontrado lugar para su descanso.

—Por eso odio este lugar—Se dijo a sí mismo.

Inglaterra ciertamente le abrumaba, y todo gracias a su clima húmedo y frío. Aceptar un trabajo en ese tipo de lugar no entraba en sus planes, pero la buena paga solucionaba su dilema interno. Hace unos días atrás no le habría importado propiciar unos cuantos miles de golpes a quien le hubiese dicho que aceptaría un trabajo como ese. Y con más razón lo habría hecho si también añadían a la lista: ser el tutor-niñera de un adolescente.

Chasqueó su lengua con fuerza.

Ya nada podía hacer. Había aceptado y solo quedaba presentarse ante el que sería su salvador en las cuentas del banco. Odiaba la idea de desperdiciar su tiempo ayudando a un chico inmaduro con problemas hormonales. Se imaginaba a sí mismo renunciando al dichoso inconveniente, pero no le habían criado con esa mentalidad. Su fuerte carácter le permitía afrontar cualquier tipo de situación ya sea mala o buena, mientras que su insoportable personalidad le impedía quedarse mucho tiempo con un solo trabajo, así que supuso que todo ese asunto terminaría más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

El autobús aparcó frente a él y subió a paso lento, sorprendentemente en su interior ni un alma descansaba sobre los asientos grises. No le tomó demasiada importancia y se dirigió a los asientos del lado derecho que se encontraban en la parte trasera. A través de la ventana empañada, grabó en su memoria la imagen de un empapado gato anaranjado.

.

.

Su vuelo había sido infernal, después de todo imaginaba que nunca terminaría acostumbrándose al balanceo de una máquina en el aire. Mucho menos sería agradable al sumarle a la ecuación el intencional asiento elegido por cierta persona de horribles gafas y espeluznante risa, que no era más que un bochornoso espacio reducido por las grandes masas que se situaban a las esquinas de este. Durante su tiempo a gran altura, medito seriamente sobre el romperle ese último ovario a Hanji.

Pero ahora su malestar era otro.

Frente a él se visualizaba un terreno vacío únicamente adornado por el lobo y la niebla. Cuando le indicó la dirección al conductor del autobús, este en comprensión a lo dicho lo llevo en un tranquilo recorrido a donde comenzaría su tormento. Aunque lo último que esperaba era terminar varado sobre tierra húmeda ensuciando sus pulcros zapatos. Y eso no era todo, el hombre de uniforme y sombrero le había indicado que caminara rectamente unos cuantos metros más hacía lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tierra baldío, para encontrar un gran cartel con el nombre del pueblo al que se dirigía.

Resignado, comenzó a andar. Por suerte no traía consigo una maleta demasiado pesada que le impidiera moverse libremente por el camino. Movía despacio sus pies y alzaba mucho las piernas, todo con tal de impedir que el lodo pasará más allá de la suela. Tan enfocado estaba en esta improvisada actividad que no previno con anticipación el golpe en su cabeza que recibió de un poste convenientemente colocado. Poco importo después la elegancia de sus ropas cuando estas cayeron al mojado suelo por el desequilibrio de su dueño, y este en consecuencia de su aturdida situación cerro los ojos cuando impacto contra la dureza de la tierra.

.

.

En el patio trasero de la gran mansión el muchacho de tez morena se mantenía entretenido con un viejo columpio colgado de lo alto de un árbol. Se mecía con lentitud, sus piernas caían delicadamente y sonreía a la nada, su corto cabello danzaba al compás del viento y miraba con dulzura su celular en mano, donde en la pantalla podía ver el rostro durmiente y adornado con lodo de su nuevo tutor.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer ;v**


End file.
